


Just Another Day at the Office

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I [used to] have a terrible block about getting Daniel to top.  The entire purpose of this piece of meaningless, worthless smut was to get Daniel to fuck Jack.  I think that's all the plot summary you need.  :)</p><p>Archive warning for rape/non-con is for dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the Office

_Just another day at the office,_ Jack thought in annoyance. Just another mission gone south. Just another time when his team was separated and isolated and he didn't know what the hell was happening to his people.

Nice enough cell, though. Very plush. The guards hadn't seemed to be Jaffa, and they had been fairly polite, despite their obvious plans to hold him against his will. At first he had thought this was just some sort of initial caution, sensible in meeting strangers. The natives might just be cautious. Daniel had been led away, probably to speak to the person in charge and they'd be sprung and the mission wouldn't really have gone south after all. Just a detour a little west, then back on the planned route. No harm done.

At least, Jack had thought that until the guards came back. They were no less polite, but a lot more pushy. Jack had to admit that he himself had been fairly rude and completely unprofessional. But that's the kind of attitude you get from people when you start making them take their clothes off.

In Jack's experience, when the guards start taking your clothes away so that you can sit naked in your cell, well, that was never a good thing.

He didn’t know whether it was always part of the plan to leave him tied up in the bed, or if he had just earned that little perk for giving them so much hassle. Eyeing the room, he suspected, not without some concern, that this whole naked-tied-up-in-bed thing had always been part of the plan. The mattress was firm, the sheets were silky, the carpet was thick, the lights were low, the air even smelled warm and sweet.

Jack was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that he had just been given a new line of work.

Oddly, the guards had bowed respectfully to him as they backed out of the room. One said, "Find your heart's desire," as the door closed. It sounded like one of those meaningless things you say to people offhandedly throughout the day, in the hallways or around the water cooler. Jack rolled his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time someone had tied him up, then said, perkily, "Have a nice day!" Fer cryin' out loud. There were days when you actually missed dealing with some scary, stoic Jaffa bastards. At least they knew how to do the job right.

Daniel stumbled into the room not five minutes after the guards left him. Jack was still testing his bindings. He was pretty sure they weren't locked, just buckled. The were fur-lined, probably leather, as were the cuffs on his ankles. Whatever was holding his left ankle to the foot of the bed felt like a leather strap as well, though it was hidden under the covers now. There wasn't enough give for him to get at the bracelets with his fingers, and he was just about to squirm around to try to work them free against the slats of the footboard when Daniel made his appearance.

He seemed wobbly on his feet. Two boys were assisting him, one on each side. Another one pushed in a cart of something that smelled wonderful.

The boys took one look around the room, saw Jack sitting in the bed, and gave him leering grins that left no doubt what they thought was about to happen. Jack made a face at them. They just grinned wider and slipped out from Daniel's arms, so that the archaeologist was no longer propped up. The man swayed a bit on his feet, but didn't fall.

The boys bowed to him.

"Find your heart's desire," one said. There was a giggle in his voice. Jack wished the little rat was close enough to kick. Daniel bowed back uncertainly and the boys scampered from the room, though that same one tossed Jack a look back over his shoulder that said, "You are so screwed."

Well, at least Jack knew he was wrong about that. Maybe he _and_ Daniel were about to get screwed, but in the interim, Daniel could let Jack loose and maybe together they would have a fighting chance against anybody else who showed up.

Though Daniel was looking decidedly unsteady. He had turned to watch the boys leave, and now, finally, was surveying the room. His face lit up when he saw Jack.

"Jack! There you are! Sam and I were pretty worried when you and Teal'c didn't show up at the party."

"There was a party?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded solemnly.

"Nope, I just got to hang out here, and some big guys came in and got me naked and tied me up. Would have been more fun if they'd been..." Daniel appeared to be tipping to the left. "Hey! Daniel! Get over here and sit before you fall. And help me off with these things, will ya?"

Daniel walked very carefully across the room. He sat heavily on the bed and proceeded to...sit on the bed. His eyes were glazed. Great.

"Daniel? A little help here?" Still no response. That certainly made for a lovely day at the office. Stupid, annoying co-workers. "Daniel?" Nope. Completely out of it. Jack sighed and resorted to his previous plan of trying to leverage the straps against the bed. He twisted and turned until he sat with his back to the footboard, trying to get a slat to lift and push one of the leather loops.

"So, how was your evening?" he asked acidly.

"Cocktail party," Daniel said. His voice sounded trancelike. He finally turned his eyes to Jack again, and Jack saw the subtle shift there, as if Daniel were coming back to reality from far away. Daniel smiled slowly. "I'm guessing that you've had much more fun than I have."

"Yeah, how do you figure?" Jack asked distractedly. That time he _almost_ had it.

"Aliens, booze, weird food, boring, boring small talk. Cannot begin to relate how boring. I'd much rather have been tied up naked in silk sheets." Daniel rubbed the fine fabric between two fingers.

Jack grunted as he worked on the bindings, glaring up at Daniel from under lowered eyebrows.

"Daniel, you are completely trashed. You sure they didn't fill you with alcohol and pump you for information?" Jack asked.

Daniel laughed, a throaty, seductive chuckle. Jack suddenly stopped squirming and sat up straighter. Daniel was looking right at Jack's cock, and his hand was drifting unmistakably forward.

"Daniel?"

"I think the problem isn't so much the alcohol, as what they put in it," Daniel mused to himself, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He raised his eyes to Jack's face. "You sure they didn't get you naked and pump _you_ for information?" Daniel asked him, just as his fingertips made electric contact with Jack's knee.

Jack hissed and tugged away.

"Daniel, what is _wrong_ with you?! What did they put in the alco-" his question died away into a groan as Daniel wasn't discouraged by Jack's attempt at retreat, and his fingers were now trailing oh-so-delicately up the inside of Jack's thigh.

"Daniel!' he squeaked, "Don't even think aboouuut…" Daniel ran his fingers gently down the crease of Jack's hip and then caressed Jack's stirring cock with one careful finger. To Jack's horror, the thing strained after as Daniel pulled away.

Jack's whole body was tingling. It was pretty clear that whatever they had given Daniel to drink had his friend thinking about exactly one thing, and that was one thing that just couldn't happen.

Jack tried to pull himself together. He looked up to find Daniel watching him, seemingly waiting, his pupils dilated to warm black pools inside rings of perfect sky blue. Jack was rapidly heading for a full erection. He tried to will his dick to behave. It would be hard to have a convincing we-can't-do-this talk with Daniel if his body was standing up shouting, "Yes, please, anytime!"

"You know we can't do this here," Jack said, trying to keep his voice low and steady, to add a little menace and force behind the words.

"Here seems like exactly the right place to do this," Daniel argued. He seemed to have focused in on Jack's ankles, crossed Indian-style between them. Daniel lifted the loose lead attached to one – the twin of the strap binding Jack's other leg to the foot of the bed. Before Jack could react, Daniel slipped the strap through the metal loop on the cuff of the other ankle. Even as Jack struggled to jerk his legs free, Daniel deftly manipulated the loose end, and now Jack's legs were as captive as his wrists. To his dismay, Jack's cock reacted very positively to the rest of him being completely at Daniel's mercy.

Daniel looked purely pleased with his handiwork. His eyes had now risen to Jack's chest.

"Yes. Definitely the perfect place," Daniel continued, leaning forward and pressing his face into Jack's chest, chastely kissing one nipple. Jack bit back a whimper, shutting his eyes against the shockingly erotic vision of Daniel's hair brushing against the naked skin of Jack's chest.

"Because I am clearly under the influence of an alien substance that I accidentally and unfortunately ingested in the course of a welcome dinner. And you are clearly bound hand and foot and completely unable to stop me from having my wicked, wicked way with you. If this _must_ be mentioned at the debrief, we will be suitably embarrassed and awkward, and afterward we will show how comfortable we are in our straightness and masculinity, shake hands, and agree no harm, no foul."

Jack followed about half this intriguing speech. The rest of it was lost to him in the overwhelming sensation of Daniel's lips moving against his skin, the puffs of air that made up the words brushing warm and cool over Jack's increasingly sensitive nipple.

And the front of Daniel's jacket was grazing feather-light over the tip of Jack's very, very excited…

"Daniel!" he barked, as commandingly as he could manage. "Daniel! Snap out of it!"

Daniel didn't even flinch. But he did sit back, eyes searching Jack's face. Jack had never felt more naked in his life. He felt a tiny drop of fluid slip down his erection. His face felt hot, his nipples felt hard, he couldn't breathe properly. He struggled not to tremble right in front of Daniel's unwavering gaze. Then Daniel reached out and delicately traced his thumb over Jack's lower lip, the pad rough and dry and warm. Daniel seemed mesmerized watching Jack's mouth and his hand. He licked his own lower lip with the very tip of his tongue in an apparent sympathetic reaction. He began to lean forward again and Jack knew that if Daniel Jackson kissed him, he would forget exactly why he was trying to persuade him this was a bad idea.

But Jack knew that he was going to forget anyway, and very soon, if Daniel didn't stop touching him. And looking at him. And wanting him.

"You have to stop this, Danny," he whispered, suddenly unable to do anything but plead under the weight of so much unadulterated lust.

"No, I really don't," Daniel replied, just as quietly. "And I don't really believe you want me to."

And with that he ducked his head low and kissed the tip of Jack's cock.

Jack choked down the urge to shout Daniel's name as the archeologist began to lick at him, shifting around to all fours, then settling onto his belly, propped up on his forearms, licking first around the crown, then long, broad swipes up the underside, along the vein. A curious, but peaceful explorer. A scientist investigating new territory. Jack couldn't tear his eyes away. Daniel's eyes were closed, his expression rapt. He reached up absently and tugged his glasses off, pushing them up to rest on top of his head.

"You don't taste like I expected," Daniel mused almost to himself, taking another sample lick, as if to confirm something. "A little salty, but mostly neutral underneath. Like licking your own arm."

He nuzzled down lower and one lens acquired a smear of precum and spit, as Daniel licked a bit more, then more yet, tasting Jack's balls, and the inner part of his thighs. Daniel pressed his face into Jack's crotch and took a long deep breath.

"You smell amazing, though," he continued. "Musky. Salty. Yeasty."

He licked a long lick that started behind Jack's balls and wound it's way around and all the way up the shaft to clean the new crystalline sphere that had appeared at the tip. Jack's head fell back and he panted to catch his breath, eyes closing involuntarily.

"The fluid tastes a little salty, too," Daniel mused. "And kind of metallic. I wonder why?" Then with a shift of arms and shoulders he pressed his lips around the head of Jack's cock and attempted to swallow him whole.

Jack gave a keening whine as Daniel tongued him, slurping a bit, manipulating Jack's cock inside his mouth, trying to accommodate more length, and succeeding in bringing the head of Jack's erection right into the back of his throat before gagged, his jaw tightening convulsively, but his teeth caught behind his lips, so that the feeling was only a new delicious pressure. Daniel backed off and didn't try to take him all again, but played to his obvious strengths, his tongue dancing spirals and dabbing and smoothing all up and down and around Jack's dick, and he bobbed his head, pulling hard with lips and careful suction.

Jack lasted about three minutes before he lost it. He shot his load onto Daniel's waiting tongue, and his friend swallowed it all, not gagging or choking or even considering spitting. Swallowed it like it was the filling he had sucked out of a custard donut.

Jack just panted and tried to keep conscious. No point in humiliating himself further by passing out from Daniel's first attempt at a blow job.

Daniel began tugging at his ankles and urging him away from his prop.

"Give me a second, will ya, Danny. I think you just sucked my brains out my dick."

Daniel laughed.

"Jack, you'll feel better if you lie down."

"No, no. I'm just fine here, thanks," Jack protested. But Daniel was insistent, straightening his knees by tugging the restraints on his ankles. Pulling him by the shoulders and helping him to reorient himself properly with his head on the pillows and his feet at the bottom of the bed.

"OK, you were right," Jack admitted, sinking into the softness of the pillows and mattress. "This is much better."

"Good," Daniel murmured. Then he lay down next to him and kissed him.

Kissed him breathless. Kissed him insensible. Kissed him in every language Daniel knew and a couple of dialects on the side. Kissed his mouth and neck and ears and mouth again. Kissed him until when he tried to pull his wonderful perfect mouth away Jack followed after him until he reached the end of his tether, then whimpered in protest.

Daniel hushed him.

"I need you to roll over on your belly for me now," he whispered.

Jack shook his head dazedly.

"No. Can't do this without kissing."

Daniel reached out and let his fingers play through Jack's hair. Leaned down to kiss him again, long and lush.

"I can't untie you or we can't do this at all. And you won't be comfortable on your back. Come on, over on your front."

Then Daniel was urging him with gentle, firm hands on his hips.

His face pressed into the sheets helped to bring him down from the endorphin high. Reality was creeping in from the edges, and Jack finally fully realized what Daniel had to be intending if he wanted Jack on his belly. The though brought a not completely pleasant clench to his stomach and had him reflexively testing the cuffs at his wrists again.

Still, he didn't fight Daniel's hands on his body, encouraging him to lift his hips so that Daniel could settle him on pillows. Helping him to fold his legs forward so that he was splayed indecently, knees wide, bound ankles nearly touching his own ass. He was limber enough, but he was surprised that his hips even let him bend this way. His knees would make him pay in the morning.

"'No harm, no foul,' huh?" he said into the mattress. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's going to be walking funny tomorrow."

Daniel made a sympathetic sound and retreated from the bed. Jack felt the mattress shift as Daniel moved away.

"Well, at least you won't be the only one," Daniel said thoughtfully. "Sam was drinking the same stuff I was, and Teal'c was nowhere in sight. I'm betting the big guy won't know what hit him."

He had the sudden startling mental image of Teal'c, staked out at four points, Jack's long and lean 2IC, riding loose limbed and ecstatic, impaling herself on that huge dick. Jack's own little friend began to twitch and strain against the softness of the pillows under him. Suddenly Jack wanted to know why Daniel wasn't touching him anymore. He'd set him up to be reamed out, then left him there, alone. Jack was starting to be pissed that he was this horny all by himself.

"If you don't hurry it up, I'm not staying like this," Jack threatened. He even began squirming to move his knees back, maybe get a better angle to press into the bed under him.

"Jack," Daniel admonished him softly. Then a large, strong hand cracked down on Jack's right butt cheek. Jack yelped involuntarily, more from the surprise of it than the mild sting. Daniel's hand caressed over the spot possessively.

"Be still. You look amazing like that. I want to see. And I know it feels incredible to be that open, ready to take a big, hard dick into your body. If I left Shau're like that long enough she'd be wet and humping the pillows before I even tasted her ass."

Huh. Who knew Daniel Jackson could talk dirty like that? Jack decided maybe it would be worth the wait, but Daniel had been climbing back onto the bed while he was talking, and before Jack really had time to process the whole feeling of being watched with his ass in the air and all his most private regions exposed for Daniel's enjoyment, he felt exactly what Daniel had suggested. The most tentative touch of Daniel's tongue on Jack's hole.

Jack tried to push forward, get away. Daniel just laughed, catching him around the waist and tracing his tongue all around the edges of Jack's opening.

"Daniel?" he gasped out. "That's not particularly sanitary." His voice cracked as Daniel began to tap against him with the tip of his tongue.

"Maybe not," Daniel replied, pausing to blow gently over the moistened, sensitive flesh. Jack shook hard. "But it feels amazing, doesn't it?" Then Daniel stopped talking and began using his mouth for other purposes. Dirty, nasty, disgusting, wonderful purposes. The man caught there, writhing at his mercy, was quickly forgetting his own name. The methodical introduction of fingers didn't even phase him, just added an amazingly liquid stimulation when tongue stroked over newly stretched flesh.

Then Daniel was lifting him up, shifting the pillows out from under him, exposing Jack's newly hard cock to the air, and removing the gentle stimulation of the pillow. Jack wanted to protest, but he couldn't remember how, exactly, with Daniel's tongue pushing inside him along with his three fingers.

Then it was just fingers, as Daniel kneeled up behind him.

"You are gonna feel so good on my dick, baby," he breathed. Jack felt like he should protest the use of a nickname like that, but then Daniel did something new inside him that knocked all the breath from Jack's lungs. Daniel laughed, low and husky. He pulled his fingers out carefully, lifted Jack a little by the hips, taking most of Jack's body weight in those long strong arms, and pressed his wet hard dick against Jack's now quivering and receptive anus.

"Yeah, I bet," Jack agreed breathlessly. "Exactly how big is that thing, anyway?"

"You're about to find out," Daniel growled, and began pressing into him.

It hurt a little, burning and stretchy, but Daniel seemed to know that, as he had seemed to know the effects of everything he had been doing to Jack from the very first touch on his knee. Daniel pushed in and pull away, pushed in a bit more, and pulled back, setting up a gentle, but irresistible rhythm, entering him a little farther each time, until Jack felt him touch bottom, his balls pressed up against Jack's own.

"You ready, baby?" Daniel breathed.

"I am _so_ not ready," Jack protested, but the eager, involuntary clench of his ass on Daniel, and the hard twitch of his own dick sent his body's own message to the man inside him, and Daniel just ran a soothing palm between his shoulders and down his spine, until he took Jack's wrists by the few links of chain linking the leather cuffs together and began to thrust.

Gentle and small at first. Barely moving at all. Almost circling his hips, grinding in to Jack's captive, willing ass. Then small slow thrusts, gradually getting longer, Daniel lifting him in his arms at the same time, adjusting his position for the best access, completely controlling his body as Jack struggled to process all the new sensations.

Then Daniel did that thing inside him again and Jack yelled.

"Oh, yeah," Daniel snarled above him, and began to pound the same spot, again and again, until Jack's vision was swimming and he shot a new hot stream of cum onto the mattress. Another hard true hit to that spot, and Jack passed out.

* * *

"One last thing, General," Daniel began tentatively, his eyes shifting nervously to the rest of the team.

 _Ah, here it is_ , the General thought to himself. He knew his people, and he knew there was another shoe to drop, after the positive, if subdued nature of the debrief.

The Colonel was sitting slumped in his chair, the same as usual. Maybe just a little lower. He kept looking away whenever Dr. Jackson caught his eye, and his near constant blush had the General considering sending him back to the infirmary for more tests. Even more unsettling, was the fact that if the General wasn't completely mistaken, the look on Dr. Jackson's face all through the meeting had been barely disguised, ravenous lust. The General was pretty sure he hadn't wanted to know that Dr. Jackson was capable of those sorts of emotions. It set the world on its side.

Meanwhile, Major Carter was perched very gingerly on the edge of her seat. She had fidgeted all through the meeting, and her eyes kept sliding from Teal'c to the Colonel and back again. Guilt written all over her face. The poor woman. Excellent officer, but emotions worn right out on her sleeve.

Teal'c was looking very smug. Very, very smug. The General was frankly afraid to ask what he was so pleased about.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson," he prompted, as the archaeologist was now looking uncertain.

Dr. Jackson cleared his throat. Major Carter and the Colonel were now staring at their teammate in something akin to horror.

"In light of the fact that this planet has so much to offer and we plan to send teams through on a regular basis, I believe we need to include a standard protocol into each visit…"

"Being?" the General asked.

"Um. A warning against consuming alcoholic beverages on the planet or ingesting any substances not clearly identified by our hosts."

"Do you have a specific reason for this warning?" the General asked the leading question to speed things along.

"Um. During a ritual greeting at the welcoming ceremony, Sam and I drank something mixed with the alcohol that caused an extreme lowering of inhibitions. Very similar to Argos, actually." Now Dr. Jackson was blushing almost as deeply as the Colonel. Teal'c, was, if anything, looking even more smug.

"So are you saying took a drug that induced you to have unprotected sex off world," the General asked with a deep sigh. "Why are you people here, then? I assume you informed Dr. Frazier."

"Dr. Frazier is fully aware, sir," Major Carter said tentatively. "We didn't have sexual relations with any of the native population of the planet.

Lord help him, this job. The General bravely stopped himself from thumping his head against the table.

"I see," he said darkly. "But you stated that only you and Major Carter ingested the substance."

Daniel considered. "Teal'c and Jack were, um..." he looked pained, "collateral damage?" he finished.

"I see," said the General again.

"On the contrary, DanielJackson, I do not feel damaged in the least," announced Teal'c in a way that the General did _not_ find reassuring. Major Carter winced. The Colonel muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like "speakforyourselfbigboy." And so help him, Daniel Jackson smirked.

"If you don't mind, sir," the Colonel said, "We've all agreed that the best way to handle this whole incident is to be embarrassed and awkward, and afterward we will show how comfortable we are in our friendship, straightness and masculinity, shake hands, and agree no harm, no foul. So with your permission?" The General just stared at him. So Jack extended his hand to Daniel, who took it a bit too eagerly. And Teal'c grasped Major Carter's forearm in the warrior's hold he favored, and the handshaking and forearm gripping continued all around until the General was reeling with all the possible permutations of three men and one woman and alien aphrodisiacs.

Just another day at the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I later discovered the John/Rodney version of this story! [Red Silks](http://eliade.livejournal.com/464232.html) by ! Not suggesting any connection whatsoever. They are the most basic aliens-made-them-do-it "plots." But the similarities are fun. :)


End file.
